Papyrus/Underfell
Papyrus is the brother of Sans and the ruler of Snowdin. He hates Sans sometimes and can get aggressive at times. But In the pacifist route, Frisk might change everyone, including him. Appearance Fell Papyrus shares many physical similarities to his UnderTale counterpart. He is about 3 inches taller, at 6' 4", with a good posture and bleached white bones. He has a scar running from his right eye and sharp teeth (some FanArt shows him having glowing red pupils). Like''' Sans' , he tries to be cool and collect. Papyrus has semi-closed eyes and sharp teeth. He wears a red cape, a pointed black battle body with a golden symbol on the left, long red gloves, black trousers with a red/yellow wrestle mania belt (made after he beat Undyne) and red heels with 3 black stripes (Given by Alphys). Personality He gloats a lot. He yells at Sans and they fight a lot. However, He does love his brother even though he doesn't show it. He tries to toughen Sans up in the harsh world of Underfell. 'He is very cranky. He is the very opposite of his UnderTale counterpart. Papyrus has a very big Ego. He has a harsh voice due to having tonsillitis as a child. He also "HMPH"s. Powers and Abilities Papyrus is a lot more powerful than his UnderTale counterpart, perhaps because he lacks the kindness his counterpart has. Like his UnderTale counterpart, He can summon bones and move them with telekinesis, which often glow red. Like Sans, he can also use telekinesis on a living soul. He is also shown to be able to manipulate gravity. He has complete control over his attacks, not unlike his UnderTale counterpart. Fight '''Deathtraps - Like UnderTale, Papyrus Tries to capture Frisk, but with Death-traps instead of Puzzles, and without any help from Sans. Unlike in UnderTale, the traps are violent. Papyrus attempts to lure Frisk into the Death-traps, pulling them away at the last second. Dry BoneTrousle - As Frisk and Flowey attempt to escape Snowdin, Papyrus will block the way at the end side of the quiet town. Papyrus' fight is similar to the one in Undertale, only he can also use telekinesis like Sans. If Frisk spares him though, He will knock Frisk out and put him in up in his Shed along with spaghetti, the key to get out and his number so Frisk can call him as a "friend." Relationships Sans - As its is stated above, Sans is the only other monster Papyrus seems to possess any form of bond with. Unfortunately, their relationship is largely founded on and primarily revolves around pain, bickering, and intimidation, to the point where he even makes Sans call him "Boss," as opposed to "bro" Which Sans hates. Despite all of this, at times it appears that he cares deeply for his brother, and is only so hard on him to protect them both. Frisk - (this is speculation as Underfell does not have a strict "canon" except their designs.) (True Pacifist route:) Papyrus disliked Frisk and tried a lot of ways to kill and bring Frisk's soul to Asgore, But failed After Frisk stated that they believe that anybody can be a good person if they just try. Papyrus then helps Frisk by giving them spaghetti which heals 40 HP. Then, Papyrus gives frisk his phone number so that they can contact him at any time as friends. (Genocide Route:) As Frisk ruthlessly murders every creature they see, they will run into Papyrus and Sans. Frisk will bypass every trap Papyrus adds to capture or kill Frisk with. Frisk will then come face-to-face with him in battle. Frisk and Papyrus will still have to fight like in the Pacifist route timeline, but Papyrus dies in 1 hit. Papyrus believes he died in vain and says that They will still have to face Undyne, Asgore, and MettaFell before dying. Flowey - Papyrus doesn't like him because he thinks that Flowey is weak and pathetic. Flowey doesn't like Papyrus, either. Undyne - Undyne is close to Papyrus, and one of his only friends. While they have a tense friendship, like other monsters of the underground, they get along a lot than other monsters do. He also shown to look up to Undyne as a role model. MettaFell: MettaFell is one of Papyrus' few friends or a little bit more than a friend, even though he thinks MettaFell is annoying. They do argue at times. Voiced by: Jeff Bennett Toru Okawa (Japanese) Trivia * He doesn't laugh, but snorts. * In canon UnderFell, he loves evil puns. https://canon-underfell.fandom.com/wiki/Papyrus (Sounds quite ironic that some Fans thought he hates puns.) Gallery Screen Shot 2019-11-26 at 11.14.13 AM.png|Fell Papyrus' Canon Overworld sprite Screen Shot 2019-11-26 at 11.14.06 AM.png|Fell Papyrus' Fanon Overworld sprite Fell papyrus smiling chat sprite.png|Fell Papyrus head sprite? Category:Underfell Category:Papyrus Category:Fell Category:The Ambitious Role Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Sadistic Category:Anti-Heroes